Child Emperor
Child Emperor (童帝, Dōtei) is a S-Class, rank 5, superhero for the Hero Association. So far, he is the youngest hero in the Hero Association. He has his own laboratory in Y-City. Appearance Child Emperor is a young boy with short brown hair and large amber eyes. He wears a light blue buttoned up collared shirt with dark blue short and orange sneakers along with a black school bag on his back. Personality Like most children, Child Emperor views his education as quite an important part of his life. For example, even as the earth was in danger and he was summoned to an S-Class meeting, he still mentions his cram school. He also has something of a superiority complex, easily becoming infuriated when being labelled as childish by others and even coming to mistrust adults after being disappointed in his inability to stop Garou. Most importantly, befitting his Emperor motif, he is very analytical, observing the situation and formulating plans in a calm and collected manner. History The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Sometime prior to the original storyline, Child Emperor worked as Metal Knight's assistant Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Child Emperor is first seen during the S-Class heroes meeting. After the Dark Matter Thieves attack A-City, Child Emperor suggests that the Hero Association should confirm who the enemies are and whether they are what the prophecy was referring to. He later goes to the roof of the Hero Association HQ with Genos, Superalloy Darkshine, Tatsumaki, and King. He immediately starts thinking about ways to take care of the spaceship, while Bang, Metal Bat, Atomic Samurai, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner take care of Melzalgald. Afterwards, Child Emperor appears beside Genos and Engine Knight. Human Monster Saga Numbers He and other heroes tried to stop Jumping Spider together, but were easily blown away by the creature because of a misunderstanding of the monster's real capability. Jumping Spider is later defeated by Saitama, but King was given the credit. He measured the heroes' rating while they were there. Bang refused, Genos was not able to be measured due to his robotic parts, Fubuki got a low rating, and both Saitama and King got an undefined rating. The Okami-chan had its limits for being too weak or strong. Emperor called King the strong one and Saitama a lazy person. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monster Association Arc Upon the request from Shicchi, he tracks down the Monster Association's base in Z City and mentions they could be holding a child hostage.He accompanies the other S-Class heroes against the Monster association. He plans out how to defeat the Monster Association, particularly Black Sperm with King after Tatsumaki is defeated. Child Emperor gets punched in the gut by Garou. Psychic Sisters/Fall of Hero Associations Arc By the time the Hero Association is about to fall soon enough, Child Emperor becomes delusion over adults, such as his idol, Blast and his mentor, Bofoi, are not coming to help Child Emperor and their fellow heroes during Monster Association incident on their final battle against Garou. Thus, determined to be strong without needing a help. Abilities & Powers Being a high ranked S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Child Emperor is very powerful. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his age and size, he is even physically stronger than a bear and some elite A-Class heroes. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: He possesses great reflexes, as he was able to block an attack from Jumping Spider with his backpack, which was something two A-Class heroes were unable to do. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When not using his various tools and gadgets, Child Emperor engages in close-quarters combat. *'Soccer Dribble' (サッカードリブル, Sakkā Doriburu): Child Emperor kicks his enemy's head multiple times, capable of causing a concussion. Miscellaneous Abilities Genius Intellect: Child Emperor was called a child genius by Sitch. He possesses an extreme intellect, far above that of average adult humans. He can create advanced technology, one of which is a four-legged contraption that sprouts from his backpack. :Strategist & Tactician: Child Emperor has an analytical mind, allowing him to plan ahead to ensure victory on the battlefield. He also searches for possible weaknesses of his enemies. Equipment Backpack: Child Emperor carries a large black backpack that looks like a regular school bag. The backpack contains large spider-like limbs that Child Emperor can use for transportation and to fight. It is also strong enough to take a demon class opponent attack. Okame-Chan: A mask-shaped device capable of determining the physical strength of an individual. It scans the muscle mass and development of nerves, balancing it out with the weight of the scanned individual. Hero Rating Child Emperor's rating determined by the Hero Association. Quotes (to Sitch) "Is this a joke? That's just silly I have cram school, so can I leave now?" "Silver Fang, Metal Bat, Atomic Samurai and Puri-Puri-Prisoner can take care of the enemy on the ground. The problem is the huge weapon in the sky." Trivia *Child Emperor is ranked 17th in the character popularity poll. *In Japanese, Child Emperor's hero title is homophonous with "virgin". *Child Emperor's Japanese voice actor is known voicing a Conan Edogawa/Child ver. of Shinichi Kudo from Case Closed, Pai Chan from Virtua Fighter, and Pit (both original and dark versions) from Kid Icarus. Ironically in some OVA, having his detective skill traits is similar to Conan's References Navigation zh:童帝 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Scientist